Who's That Girl?
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: "¿Quién es esa chica? ¿De dónde es? No,el no puede desearla, !Ella ha robado mi mundo!esto no puede ser verdad, ella no puede estarme robando al amor de mi vida, el el mi dia y mi noche, ¿quien es la chica que esta viviendo mi vida? Bella/Edward/angela
1. Chapter 1

**Empecé este one a las 05:12 de la madrugada, lo acabo de terminar y son las 06:02 de la mañana, me ha tomado cincuenta minutos. Espero que les guste me base en la canción **

**Who's That Girl? - Hilary Duff **

**Flash Back.**

Diez años antes.

-Amo como se ve el cielo desde acá –dije recostada del árbol. –Es como si se viera más cerca –susurre.

-tienes razón – concordó Edward- en nuestro prado la noche se ve más hermosa. Pero no tanto como tu… -susurro y me Beso con un beso lleno de ternura. – Te amo Bella.

-Te amo Edward –dije con una sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Señora Cullen, está usted bien? –pregunto el hombre frente a mí.

-Si detective, estoy bien, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos –respondí en un susurro.

-acá tengo unas fotos de su marido, con la mujer que supuestamente es su amante –dijo y yo me estremecí- y también me entere que la ha presentado en un par de reuniones como su acompañante.

-¿el ha hecho eso? –Pregunte dolida- ¿acaso por lo menos no me tiene respeto? –dije soltando un sollozo.

-Siento mucho esto señora Cullen –dijo sinceramente el detective- ¿quiere ver las fotos ahora o prefiere hacerlo en un lugar más solitario. Usted sola?

-Lo hare yo sola, no sé si me pueda controlar, no quiero que toda esta gente me vea llorar. –dije viendo a todas las personas que charlaban alegremente en el restaurante.

-Muy bien Señora Cullen, siento mucho las circunstancia pero fue un placer trabajar para usted –dijo dándome la mano.

-Gracias a usted, y a mi mejor amiga he abierto los ojos, detective, de verdad se lo agradezco –dije correspondiendo su gesto y lo vi marcharse, pedí la cuenta y luego de pagar me fui en mi mercedes hasta mi casa. Todavía era temprano, apenas las nueve de la mañana, mis hijos estaban en la escuela y el… seguramente en su trabajo. Como rezo por que así sea… solamente trabajo.

Fui a mi cuarto y me coloque frente a la gran ventana, todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la única iluminación eran los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Comencé a abrir el sobre de color amarillo y deje escapar un sollozo con solo ver la primera foto.

there were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Estaban Edward y una mujer pelinegra besándose, pase la siguiente foto y se veía que era segundo antes o después de la primera foto, eran Edward y la mujer pelinegra tomados de la mano mientras sonreían, en esta foto se apreciaba que la mujer tenía lentes de vista.

La siguiente foto se apreciaba que no eran del mismo tiempo que las anteriores… eran Edward y la mujer tomados por el brazo en una fiesta, ella llevaba un revelador vestido rojo y su cabello recogido en un moño y el… llevaba el mismo traje que yo le regale en su cumpleaños.

**Flash Back.**

(Dos semanas antes)

-¿A dónde vas mi amor? –pregunte mientras cargaba a la pequeña Dakota de cuatro meses.

-A una aburrida fiesta en honor a los empresarios chinos que se asociaron con nuestra empresa –dijo el tratando de ponerse su corbata.

-Déjame ayudarte –dije dejando a Dakota en la cama y fui a ayudarlo –te amo –dije cuando termine de ponerle la corbata, el solamente me sonrió.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Deje escapar un sollozo al ver la siguiente foto, o más bien la fecha de la foto. Trece de septiembre del dos mil nueve.

** Flash Back**

Cuatro meses antes

-Pero amor no estarás en mi cumpleaños –dije con un puchero.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero tengo que viajar –dijo dándome un abrazo.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y creo que se divirtió mucho en su "Viaje" esa era la última foto, llorando tire el sobre y las foto por la habitación, mientras que yo me deslizaba por la pared, llorando, al llegar el piso abrace mis piernas buscando calor, y me deje caer.

-¿en que falle? ¿Qué hice mal? –susurre entre llanto. -¿no soy buena esposa?... pensé que lo era –susurre.

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Levante la vista hasta el tocador y vi las fotos de mi matrimonio con Edward hace seis años.

**Flash Back**

Seis años atrás

-Te amo señora Cullen –susurro mi marido mientras bailábamos nuestro primer Vals –te ame en el pasado, te amo ahora y siempre te amare, por el resto de mi vida –susurro besándome.

**Fin Flash Back.**

¿Por qué no cumpliste la promesa Edward? Siempre estuve ahí por ti, ¿Por qué ya no me dices que me amas? ¿La amas ahora a ella? ¿Por qué me engañas? ¿No te importa tu familia?

Me levante del piso y fui hasta el tocador y tome la foto donde salíamos Edward y yo abrazados… esa era nuestra primera foto como marido y mujer…

La acaricie con mi dedo y luego la tire contra el espejo, causando que este se rompiera.

-Siete años de mala suerte –sonreí al familiar dicho.

**Flash Back**

Ocho años atrás

-¡Odio a mi padre! –grito Edward y tiro las llaves hacia su espejo, provocando que este se estilarla.

-¡Edward mi vida tienes que calmarte! –trate de hacerlo razonar.

-¿Por qué Bella? –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que aparecer en la vida de mi padre? ¿Por qué mi familia se está desmoronando?

-Amor nunca sabremos que paso por la mente de tu padre, pero el ama a Esme, veras que solucionaran esto.

-Yo nunca seré como el Bella… siempre te seré fiel –dijo sol lanzo para luego abrazarme

**Fin Flash Back**

Fue un momento difícil para la familia Cullen, pero al final Carlisle y Esme se dieron una segunda oportunidad… Edward dijiste que nunca me engañarías ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me senté en el piso. Sentí algunos trozos de vidrio molestar mi cuerpo, pero no le tome importancia, mire mi cuarto oscuro, muy poco iluminado, y comencé a recordar los momentos felices que vivimos en esta casa.

**Flash Back**

Hace un año.

-Iuuu –dijo Edward como si fuera un helicóptero mientras cargaba a nuestro hijo Anthony de tres años. Con los brazos abiertos fingiendo que eran alas.

-¿los helicópteros tienen Alas? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No, pero este es el helicóptero de súper papa, así que en este helicóptero es capaz de tener de todo. –dijo mi esposo acariciando mi barriga de cinco meses.

-¡Shi mami! Ata tene dicoteca –dijo mi hijo a lo que yo reí.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Y pensar que me estas engañando por haber subido de peso –susurre mirando la ventana que estaba a mi derecha. No era mi culpa, casi muero en el cuarto mes de embarazo, porque tuve que engordar más de lo normal, ¿Por qué me sigues engañando? Ya tengo mi peso normal pero lo más importante ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Seems like everything's the same around me  
When I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

-¿Bella? -dijo la voz de… el, a lo que yo me estremecí

-¿Qué quieres? –dije enojada.


	2. Al otro Lado

**Se la dedico a mi Geme, Gaby (Gabriela-Lua) que me ayudo en algunas cosas que no sabia Jajaja, y por ella me puse a escribir.**

**TQM GEME. Gracias por el One que me dedicaste. Esta parte se llama "Al otro lado" es porque me inspire en the other side of the door de Taylor Swift.**

**Oigan si tengo inspiración tal vez haga un tercer capitulo por eso deje el final abierto. Bueno no tanto pero por lo menos puede tener un epilogo.**

"_**Al otro lado"**_

-¿Bella? –dijo la voz de él… a lo que yo me estremecí

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte enojada.

-Mi vida ¿que sucede? -pregunto "Preocupado" poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué el espejo está roto? ¡Ven levántate antes de que te cortes! –dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-No te preocupes por mi –escupí enojada viéndolo.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? Eres mi esposa, tengo que cuidarte. Ven, levántate.

-¡te dije que me dejaras en paz! –Grite- vete a preocupar de la perra de tu amante –grite viéndolo a la cara, y pude ver que todo el color de su cara desaparecía.

-¿Co..como q..que amamante? Estas confundida –dijo aparentemente asustado.

-No me vengas con boberías Cullen, ya no te creo, se que tienes una amante.

-Bella… mi amor déjame explicarte-dijo arrodillándose nuevamente a mi lado, mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! Maldita sea te hubiera dado el maldito divorcio pero ¿Por qué me engañaste? –pregunte con lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

-Bella mi vida… yo no quise. Te lo juro

-¿Qué tu no quisiste? ¡Maldito canalla! –Grite y tire una de las fotos que estaban en el piso directo a su pecho- ¡Eres un maldito! –chille llorando.

-Bella mi vida yo te amo

-El que engaña no ama –susurre mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello-

Porque estoy tan furiosa, yo podría decirte que se acabó  
Pero si miras un poco más de cerca...

-Quiero el divorcio –dije decidida, poniendo de pie.

-No mi vida, por favor no me dejes –dijo Edward abrazándome por las piernas.

-¡Suéltame, Estúpido! –dije removiéndome para que me soltara.

-¡No me dejes Bella! te lo suplico. –dijo abrazando mis piernas y sentí que estaba llorando. –no puedes dejarme.

-¿Cómo piensas que no te deje? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte, luego que tiraras nuestro matrimonio por la borda? ¿Desde cuándo dejo de importarte nuestra familia?

-Si me importa nuestra Familia Bella…

-Isabella para ti –dije duramente.

-La carne es débil… ella se me ofreció Bells, yo no quería ¡Pero la carne es débil!-repitió una y otra vez.

-No digas estupideces.

-Yo te amo Bella… ata, solamente te amo a ti. Ella solo es algo pasajero. 

-Vete

-Bella…

-¡Vete! No quiero volver a verte ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-Bella no me puedes echar… -susurro- no me puedo ir

-¿No te quieres ir? –pregunte en un susurro.

-No… -dijo separándose de mis piernas y poniéndose de pie, quedando a mi altura para luego tomar mi cara en sus manos –No me quiero ir… quiero que volvamos a ser la misma familia de antes. Sin obstáculos en nuestro matrimonio, solo tú, Dakota, Anthony y yo. –susurro esperanzado

-No te quieres ir… muy bien… ¡Me iré yo! –grite y Salí corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Bella! –grito corriendo atrás de mi, tire la estantería de libros que estaba en el pasillo para crearle un obstáculo.

Corrí hacia donde teníamos las llaves y tome la de mi mercedes y la de su volvo para que no me siguiera.

Conduci lo más rápido que pude hasta la guardería de Dakota y entre corriendo en la institución.

-Bella ¿Qué hace acá? Aun no es hora de retirar a mi sobrinita –dijo Tanya, una de mis amigas, con su barriga de embarazo de cinco meses **(Tanya no es la amante de Edward)**

-Tendré que viajar. Y vine a buscar a Dakota para que vaya conmigo ¿Dónde está?

-en su salón, vamos. –dijo y comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí. Vi a una mujer con lentes cabello negro, y la reconocí como la mujer de las fotos. Como se atrevía Edward a meterse con una de las maestras de la guardería de nuestra hija.

**Flash Back.**

-Bells, yo iré a buscar a Kota desde ahora

-Y eso ¿a qué se debe? –pregunte confundida.

-Es que he visto que haces muchas cosas, mi vida, además la guardería de Kota queda cerca de la empresa, para mí no es ningún problema.

-Muy bien –dije con una sonrisa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Con razón quería venir el por Dakota. La mujer esa me vio con una sorpresa mal disimulada, y yo la mire con odio haciendo que se estremeciera. Pude ver en su placa "Angela Weber".

Pasamos por su lado y luego llegamos al salón de los pequeños de 0-5 meses.

Cargue a mi hija y me despedí de Tanya y de las maestras.

-Adiós Tanya. Saluda a Vladimir de mi parte.

-Claro Bella, Adiós.

-Adiós – dije y Salí del lugar, esta vez sin encontrarme a la ramera de la tal Angela.

Luego fui a buscar a mi Hijo Anthony, de cinco años al preescolar. Conduci un par de minutos, mis hijos iban dormidos en los asientos de protección para niños, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Mire el celular y ahí estaba en número de Edward, tome el celular y lo puse en "Silencio" para que no molestara el sueño de mis hijos.

Llegamos a Fork en tiempo record, siete horas desde los Ángeles hasta Fork era muy razonable y se debía a mi rápida conducción. Hubiéramos llegado en siete, pero cada dos horas nos deteníamos para comprarle comida a Anthony y para darle leche materna a Kota. Agarre mi celular y marque el celular de mi papa.

-¿Hola, quien es? –pregunto a la otra línea.

-Papa soy bella, Estoy en Fork… yo… deje a Edward –susurre.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué sucedió Bella?

-No puedo contarte ahora, estoy con los niños en el auto.

-Muy bien, ven a la casa, Bells.

-Gracias papa- susurre y colgué el celular, maneje unos cinco minutos mas y me estacione frente a una casa muy hermosa y grande, me baje de mi carro cuando vi a mi padre Salir de la casa. Abrí la puerta trasera y cargue a Anthony mientras que mi padre cargaba a Dakota.

-Llevémoslos a tu habitación –susurro y yo asentí, llevamos a los niños a la que era mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella? –pregunto cuándo arrope a mis hijos, que se encontraban dormidos.

-Vamos a bajo –susurre, Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras para luego sentarme en uno de los Sillones. –Ahora si sucede que… -le conté todo, hasta lo del detective hasta que vi a la mujer en la guardería de Dakota.

-¡Ese maldito juro que lo mato! –dijo levantándose furioso

-¡No papa! –Dije agarrándolo, -solo quiero estar libre de él.

-Llamare al hijo de Robert Somerhalde, es abogado y está de vacaciones acá en Fork con su familia. Aunque gaste toda mi fortuna, tú te divorciaras de ese idiota de Edward Cullen.

**Dos Días después.**

-¿Si? –pregunte abriendo la puerta de la casa de mi padre.

-¿Es la casa de Charlie Swan? –pregunto un hombre de unos treinta años, ojos grises con cabello castaño.

-Si, yo soy su Hija.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan –dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Igual, yo soy Ian Somerhalde. –dijo sonriendo, sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí.

**Siete Meses Después.**

-Yo la jueza Nancy Hull, por el poder que me infiere las leyes del estado de Illinois, le otorgo la custodia de los Menores, Dakota Marie Cullen Swan, de un año y Anthony Alexander Cullen Swan. A… -comenzó a decir la jueza- A la señora Isabella Swan –dijo la jueza con una sonrisa y mis familiares y amigos comenzaron a celebrar.

-¡Lo conseguimos amor! –me abrazo Ian. Mi novio.

-gracias a ti –susurro abrazándolo.

-¡Bella no me puedes quitar a mis hijos! –grito Edward.


End file.
